Bad Day
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Wendy is having a bad day, good thing her friend Nick is there to help her through...okay cheesy summary
1. So you had a bad day

**Bad Day**

_Disclaimer: Not mine... though as an inticing of an idea that it would be..._

_Summary: Wendy is having a bad day, good thing her friend Nick is there to help her through...(okay cheesy summary)_

_A/N: Could be one shot, could be a bit longer of a story, I'll see how the reviews direct it._

* * *

**Bad Day**

Wendy listened to her message and scoffed, thinking there was no way she was going to fall for that. When Nick called her to ask her what was wrong, she told Nick to stuff it and that she wasn't in the mood. Normally, Nick and Wendy were like bread and butter, but today was one of those days when the bread wasn't feeling the butter.

She threw herself into her work when her shift started, she snapped at Greg, picked a fight with both Nick and Sara, and all but bit off Ecklie's head, earning herself a warning. She was angry and frustrated and hurt.

She received a second harsh warning from Ecklie, about being arrested and suspended when she punched Hodges for being his annoying self, and been ready to beat the crap out of him if Nick hadn't dived into their fray and caught her around the middle knocking her back a few paces as she had been ready to swing a second time at Hodges. He pinned her arms behind her back and marched her back to the break room telling Ecklie that he would talk to her.

"What is going on Wendy?" he asked her once they were inside the break room. "Sure, there have been times when I've, and pretty much everyone else, have wanted to punch Hodges, but I've, we've, never acted on it..."

Wendy didn't look at Nick as he demanded to know what was going on with her. She kept her mouth in a firm line and glared at him and the ground. She nearly tackled him when he told her to stop channeling Sara.

Nick held her tight as pinning her arms to her side when she flew off the couch at him. "Let me go," she cried struggling against his grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong Wendy," he said. "I know you and this ain't you. This ain't the nice flirtatious DNA tech who is one of my closest friends."

"You wouldn't understand Nick," she told him still trying to twist her way out of his grasp. He held her tight and refused to let her go until she told him what was wrong and to not even try lying, he had 5 sisters and knew every trick in the book. She slammed her foot on his instep and he, after swearing an oath, hoisted her onto his shoulder and marched out of the office with her over his shoulder as he headed for the facilities gym and after grabbing gloves and protective head gear threw her into the boxing ring and got in after her.

"You want to punch and hit something? Take it out on me, not on Hodges or Ecklie." he said giving her the gloves and protective gear.

Nick let Wendy take her anger and frustration out on him in the boxing ring and came to the conclusion of nothing was hotter than a angry female with a nasty left hook in a boxing ring.

"Feel better?" he asked after they both were laying on the mat of the ring out of breath.

"Surprisingly yes," she said.

"Ready to give Keppler another chance?" he asked quickly covering his face with his arms in case she was going to beat the crap out of him.

"You want to have a future generation of Stokes?" she countered with.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	2. Its gonna cost you

**Bad Day**

_Disclaimer: Not mine... though as an inticing of an idea that it would be..._

_Summary: Wendy is having a bad day, good thing her friend Nick is there to help her through...(okay cheesy summary)_

_A/N: Could be one shot, could be a bit longer of a story, I'll see how the reviews direct it. Keep the Reviews coming!  
_

* * *

**"Its gonna cost you…"**

"Hey Wendy," Nick said as he strolled into the DNA Lab. "Whatcha got for me?"

She smiled as she looked up at him, "Its gonna cost you," she said almost instantly regretting the words as they came out of her mouth.

Oh really now?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, let's see what is it gonna be? I sing for Mandy, and you seem to like cutting clothes off of me."

Wendy blushed and stammered before composing herself, "Well now you aren't wearing the evidence this time, cowboy."

"Its still going to cost you." she said dangling the file folder containing his results in front of his face.

He smirked as his mind whirled at the million things that he could do about now and decided then to make an innocent grab for the file.

Wendy snapped the file back against her self and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh no you don't" she said starting to back up.

"Oh no I don't what, Wendy-girl?" he drawled as his eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's going to cost me?"

He took a few steps forward as she took a few back.

She quickly turned and darted away from him laughing as she did.

Nick had Wendy around the waist and was tickling her while she held the file holding his results out of his reach. Both were giggling and blushing.

"Let me go Nick..." Wendy said in a hushed laughter. "Some one might see..."

Nick laughed and kissed her lightly on the back of the neck before snatching the file. "Hey you are the one who said, getting my results were going to cost me."

She laughed again and did her best not to melt at his touch. "Not here Cowboy..."

"Hey you were the one who set the terms," he said his dark eyes sparkling with laughter and amusement.

"So what are the results?"

"Well that wasn't what I meant, and especially here." she said, giving him her best shame on you look.

"Any ways, results came back as both suspects and victs, its a seal deal, all you need now is to bag, tag, and cuff."

Nick nodded and said, "Yes ma'm." he gave her a pout and then another quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her in the lab to track down Brass and Grissom.

He left a very flushed and flustered Wendy standing her the lab with her hands on her hips and a very amused smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review! 


End file.
